1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for increasing an energy efficiency at a sensor node by transmitting sensed information using various methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
Basic operations of a current sensor node are based on request/response data processing, and regular response data processing. That is, the sensor node may request sensed information from another sensor node connected to the sensor node. The sensor node may receive one-time sensed information from the other sensor node in response to the request, or may receive sensed information periodically. For example, the sensor node may request current temperature from the other node, and may receive a one-time temperature value or may receive a temperature value on a minute by minute basis.
In this instance, when the sensor node operates based on the one-time sensed information request and response, energy consumption with respect to the request and response may increase. In a case in which the sensor node operates based on the periodic response, an unnecessary amount of energy may be consumed when frequency of the response is extremely high.
Accordingly, there is a need for a technology for obtaining sensed information at a desired point in time while increasing an energy efficiency between sensor nodes using various methods.